Isn't it cute?
by Phoenix-Thunder
Summary: Gon finds a cute little kitten. Killua isn't amused. Oneshot.


Inspired by the picture -because we share life- by fangedfem on deviantart and Ranma 1/2

Disclaimer: I don't own HxH...I don't even own a cat. Not even Nemo. :(

-

Gon rushed inside the old traveler's Inn while holding something small in his hands. He trekked up the stairs and ran down to the end of the hallway. He then turned towards the door with the number 25 on it. He knocked on the door and received no reply. Gon tried again, nothing. He pouted and furrowed his eyebrows determined.

"Killua!" Gon said while furiously banging at Killua's door "Killua, come out! You have to see this!"

Inside the room, Killua tosses and turns around the bed ignoring the sounds coming from outside. He sleepily grabbed a pillow and covered his head with it. "Go away..." he grumbled. Killua knew it wasn't loud enough for Gon to hear him, although he was too tired to care.

However, Gon was persistent. The noises grew louder with each passing second. Killua grew an exasperated look on his face. He figured that if he didn't go out right this minute, Gon would eventually break the door down.

"Do I have to?" Killua groaned. They've both been traveling for a week, and Killua was especially tired from walking. He didn't want to get up from his bed. However, his overpowering thick head of a friend is too stubborn to realize that people need their sleep. He then wondered why Gon has so much energy, without eating chocolate.

Killua finally got up from his bed and walked towards the door. He opened the door slowly, not caring about the creaking noises coming from the hinges. He glared at Gon "what?" Killua said in annoyance.

Gon grinned at Killua. He held up his clasped hands with something hidden within it. Killua stared at him awkwardly.

"Look."

Gon opened his clasped hands revealing a tiny tabby kitten with its eyes closed. It appeared to be a couple of days old. The small kitten moved its head around, and then mewed softly.

"Isn't she cute Killua?" Gon said stroking the kitten's head.

Tabby kittens are cute to Gon.

However, Killua wasn't amused. He grimaced and pushed his back towards the door.

"Ne Killua? Are you ok?" Gon asked.

Killua calmed down "Gon...you woke me up just for _that_?"

"Yep!" he said innocently.

Killua dropped his forehead in his hand. This gives him more than enough reason to beat up Gon, but since he was tired, he didn't bother. Instead, he was more worried about being near the kitten.

"Alright, to start off: where did you kidnap it from?"

"Hey! I didn't kidnap her! What makes you think I'll do something like that?" Gon protested "A bird flew by and told me her mom died. I just couldn't leave her alone by herself!"

Killua could never understand how Gon comprehends animals. He remembers Gon telling him about "seeing their emotions while they speak" but he realizes he wasn't meant to be an animal linguistic like Gon.

"So, can we keep her?" Gon pleaded.

"No," Killua replied immediately.

"Why? We'll take good care of her-"

"No Gon, we don't have time to waste money on that thing!" Killua cut Gon off.

"Don't call Dory a thing!"

"Dory?" Killua asked.

"I named her after that fish from the movie we watched yesterday," Gon replied. On the main floor the other day, everyone in the Inn sat down together to watch Finding Nemo on TV. Gon was especially enamored of the movie, since he was also searching for a family member.

Killua's twitched his eye "Gon! You not suppose to name a cat after a fish! That's insulting!"

"How?" he asked.

"Cats eat fish, idiot. You're naming it after its own meal in the food chain!"

"It suit's her though," Dory mewed after Gon said that. "See?"

Killua furrowed his eyebrows "fine, forget the name" he began rubbing his temples "but can you take care of it while searching for your dad at the same time?"

"Osu!" Gon proclaimed.

"Everywhere we go is practically dangerous, it can't protect itself!" Killua retorted.

"We can teach her Nen!" Gon replied seriously.

The hallway was filled with Killua laughter "Impossible, definitely impossible Gon," Killua said in-between his laughs. He eventually calmed down and said "do you really expect a cat to learn Nen?!"

Gon paused and thought hard for a moment and said "It'll work out somehow!"

Killua slapped his hand on his face. He wondered why he opened the door. Gon looked at Killua's expression and became worried that he wouldn't accept Dory. He began to think of a way to convince Killua of keeping the kitten. His bright mind then came up with an idea.

"You just have to get to know her better!" Gon said "Dory, this is Killua." He held Dory in front of Killua's face.

It was a bad idea. Killua sneezed right in front of them.

Dory and Gon's faces was splattered with Killua's saliva. Gon blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm..." he hummed questionably while Killua recovered from his previous sneeze. Gon tried holding Dory up to Killua's face again. This time Killua sneezed multiple times, but away from Gon's face.

"So wait, Killua?" Gon tilted his head "the real reason why-" Gon began but he was cut off.

"Take that thing away NOW!" Killua opened the door to his room and slammed it behind him. Gon could still hear Killua sneezing in his room. Dory mewed, and Gon looked at her, then he raised his head to the door. Gon showed an appalled expression.

Killua, the assassin with the greatest potential to inherit his family's business.

Killua, the first person who passed the Hunter Exam within less than an hour.

…Killua…is allergic to cats.

Ignoring the spit on his face, Gon grabbed his beetle shaped cell phone and desperately called Leorio and Kurapica.

Killua does have a weakness.

-

A/N: Thank you for taking your time to read this. Please review if you liked it.


End file.
